Moon Byul
Perfil thumb|300px|MoonByul *'Nombre: '문별 / Moon Byul *'Nombre completo:' 문별이 / Moon Byul Yi *'Apodos: '''MoonStar, Byulkong *'Profesión: Actriz, Modelo, Rapera, Cantante y Compositora. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Bucheon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''165 cm *'Peso: 45 kg *'Tipo de Sangre: '''B *'Signo zodiacal: Capricornio *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono. *'Familia:' Padres y dos hermanas menores. *'Agencia:' Rainbow Bridge World Dramas * Entourage (tvN, 2016) <''Ep. 1, Cameo> '' * Start Love (NaverTV Cast, 2015) ' Programas de TV *Idol Star Athletics Championship (MBC, 2020) *Dog Cat Trip (Channel A, 2019, con Heechul, aparición especial) *Rewriting Chart Show Number 1 (MBC, 2019, junto a Park Mikyung & Yeeun) * In Sync (KBS2, 2019, 4 episodios) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2018, solo ronda 1) * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2018) * It's Okay To Go A Little Crazy (SBS, 01.04.2018, Episodios 19-20) * Idol Drama Operation Team (KBS2, 2017) * Battle Trip (KBS2, 2017, con Solar) * Beer Love Trip (Mobidic, 2017, 13 episodios) * Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2016, junto a Whee In) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2016, junto a Whee In como MC especial) *We Got Married (MBC, 2016, comentarista) *Star King (SBS, 2016, junto a Hwa Sa y Whee In) *Sugar Man (jTBC, 2015, junto a Solar) *Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2014, junto a Solar) Programas de Radio *Sandeul's Starry Night (MBC, 2020, invitada regular) *Sandeul's Starry Night (MBC, 2019, invitada regular) *Sandeul's Starry Night (MBC, 2018, dos apariciones) *Kisum EBS radio FM (EBS, 2016) *Kpop Planet Radio (KBS, 2015) Anuncios *'''2017: Babyliss Vídeos Musicales * Kim Jo Han - Y.O.U (2016) Discografía 'Single' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *HA:TFELT - Happy Now (2019) *Yoo Sung Eun - Nothing (2015) Composiciones *MAMAMOO - 심심해 (ZzZz) (2019) *MAMAMOO - Waggy (2019) *MAMAMOO - High Tension (2019) *MAMAMOO X DAVICH - GLEAM (2019) *MAMAMOO - Gogobebe (2019) *MAMAMOO - Sleep Talk (2019) *MAMAMOO - Bad Bye (2019) *MAMAMOO - Better (2019) *MAMAMOO - Hello Mama (2019) *MAMAMOO - My Star (2019) *MAMAMOO - Universe (2019) *MAMAMOO - WHERE R U (2019) *MAMAMOO - WOW (2019) *HA:TFELT - Happy Now (2019) *MAMAMOO - Morning (2018) *MAMAMOO - Starry Night (2018) *MAMAMOO - No More Drama (2018) *MAMAMOO - Rude Boy (2018) *MAMAMOO - Star Wind Flower Sun (2018) *MAMAMOO - Everyday (2018) *MAMAMOO - Spring Fever (2018) *MAMAMOO - Better than I Thought (2018) *MAMAMOO - 여름밤의 꿈 (Midnight Summer Dream) (2018) *MAMAMOO - Sleep in the Car (2018) *MAMAMOO - Sky! Sky! (Sky! Sky!(하늘하늘 (청순))) (2018) *MAMAMOO - Finally (2017) *MAMAMOO - Yes, I Am (2017) *MAMAMOO - Open Your Mind (2017) *MAMAMOO - AZE GAG (2017) *MAMAMOO - You're the Best (2016) *MAMAMOO - 나만의 (Recipe) (2016) *MAMAMOO - 1cm (2016) *MAMAMOO - Decalcomanie (2016) *Girls Next Door - Deep Blue Eyes (2016) *MAMAMOO - Emotion (2016) *MAMAMOO - I Miss You (2016) *MAMAMOO - New York (2016) *MAMAMOO - 고향이 (Hometown) (Cat Fight) (2016) *MAMAMOO - 그리고 그리고 그려봐 (Memory) (2016) *MAMAMOO - Friday Night (feat. Junggigo) (2016) *MAMAMOO - I Love You Too / Tears (2016) *Yu Seung Woo - Nothing (feat. Moonbyul) (2015) *MAMAMOO - Um Oh Ah Yeh (2015) *MAMAMOO & ESNa - AHH OOP!(아훕!) (2015) *MAMAMOO - 갑과 을 (No no no) (2015) *BUMZU - 잠깐 나올래 (Come Out for a Moment) (Feat. 8Dro) (2015) *MAMAMOO - Gentleman (2014) *MAMAMOO - Piano Man (2014) Curiosidades *'Grupo: 'MAMAMOO **'Posición:' Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina *'Ex-Grupo Proyecto: 'Girls Next Door (2017) **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina *'Artistas favoritos:' Iggy Azalea, Kanye West, F(x), Verbal Jint y TVXQ. * Cuando era pequeña fue atropellada por un coche. Dijo:'' "Cuando me baje del coche de mi familia, vi un insecto en el suelo y me quedé impresionada por ello. Llamé diciendo: "Tía, ven mira esto". Había perdido mis sentidos y en ese momento un mini-bus venía hacia mí. Fui golpeada por el mini-bus. El conductor era un abuelo que había estado bebiendo. Me cargaron y me llevaron a la sala de operaciones de un hospital. Tenía que tener una cirugía en la barbilla y en el tobillo, pero por suerte yo no estaba gravemente herida".'' * En su primer año de la escuela secundaria asistió a SM Academia para entrar posiblemente SM Entertainment, y es donde realmente empezó su sueño de ser cantante. * Moon Byul había hecho una audición a Rainbow Bridge World para convertirse en cantante, pero al final la entrenarón para que fuera rapera. *En 2018, les regalo llaveros a los MooMoos (fans de Mamamoo) en un evento especial por ella misma. *Si no hubiera sido idol, hubiera querido ser policía. *Relizo un pequeño proyecto para los fans en diciembre 2019, bajo el titulo de Miracle 3 days before Christmas, consto de 3 partes: *#Entre el 21-22 de diciembre, Moonbyul realizó una exposición para MooMoos. Un total de 800 Moos pudieron asistir de forma gratuita a la exposición de fotogramas de la idol en Gallery Min ubicado en Gangnam. Moonbyul comento: "Quería retribuir a los MooMoos qué siempre envían buenos deseos por mí cumpleaños ¡Así que he trabajado duro con el personal para organizar este proyecto! Es un regalo realmente pequeño en comparación, pero fue preparado con todo mi corazón mientras pensaba en MooMoos. Entonces, por favor, muestren mucho interés. *#Entre el 19 de Dicimebre 2019 al 18 de Enero 2020, Moonbyul solicito mostrar un anuncio en la estación Gwanghwamun salida 3. Dicho anuncio, eran un regalo de agradecimiento a los MooMoos por siempre estar pendiente de su cumpleaños. *#La ultima parte contó con el lanzamiento del MV 'Snow'. Enlaces * Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *Instagram Personal Galería Moon Byul1.jpg Moonbyul2..jpg Moonbyul03.jpg Moonbyul04.png Moonbyul05.jpg Moonbyul_6.jpg Moon Byul7.jpg Moonbyul8.jpg Videografía MV 문별(Moon Byul) - SELFISH (Feat. 슬기 of Red Velvet)| Selfish (Feat. Kang Seulgi) MV 문별(Moon Byul) - In my room| In my room MV 문별(MOONBYUL) - 눈(SNOW)| Snow MV 문별(MOONBYUL) - 달이 태양을 가릴 때(Eclipse)|Eclipse Categoría:Rainbow Bridge World Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KSolista2018 Categoría:KSolista